Correspondido
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: Él no era bueno con las palabras. Bueno… sí. Si lo era, al menos cuando no se trataba de ella: Hinata Hyuga. One-Shot inspirado por The Last.


**Correspondido**

* * *

**Nota: Contiene Spoilers.**

* * *

Él no era bueno con las palabras.

Bueno… sí. Si lo era, al menos cuando no se trataba de ella: Hinata Hyuga. Con ella había descubierto lo que si era estar enamorado; lo que es perder la cordura, el habla y los nervios. Por un buen tiempo pensó que su gusto por Sakura era el tan hablado ¨amor¨, pero claro que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado; Lo que sentía por Sakura era fraternidad, compañerismo, hermandad e incluso llego a sentirse atraído por la simple idea de obtener ese amor que ella le profesaba a Sasuke, todo por el puro placer de sentirse amado y ganarle a Sasuke una vez más. Dos años habían pasado, y tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos. Pero muy tarde se había dado cuenta de que el verdadero amor siempre lo tuvo frente a sus narices, ¿Pero era sorprendente viniendo de él? Claro que no, era usual que las cosas se le dieran de una forma más lenta que a los demás.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

No podría llamarse una persona relativamente inteligente, ¿pero porque siempre hacia estupideces que suscitaban a malinterpretaciones?

Ahora Hinata pensaba que ella no era importante para él. ¡Vaya error!

Por muchos años no le dio la importancia merecida, pero podría asegurar que si había destinado algunas noches para pensar en ella, en sus sentimientos.

Eso era un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué sentimientos? No podía siquiera darle un nombre a lo que Hinata sentía por él, ¿admiración? ¿Amistad?... ¿amor?

El calor subió a sus mejillas y de inmediato aparto el rostro al lado contrario del de ella, para que no viera su patética reacción ante esa simple idea.

A ambos los sumía un silencio en esa pequeña casa abandonada en la que se resguardaron como refugio luego de que se separaran del resto del equipo. El silencio no era incomodo, para nada, y eso a él lo embriagaba de una calidez nunca antes experimentada. Él era escandaloso, de muchas palabras, pero quizás él era de ese tipo de personas que de vez en cuando necesitaba momentos de paz, tales como los que solo Hinata podía brindarle.

Llámenlo suerte o no, pero finalmente Naruto tenía el tiempo de calidad que necesitaba con ella, para poder aclarar de una vez por todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pero… ¿por dónde empezar?

— ¿Qué tienes en el pelo? —

Hinata respingó desde su lugar e inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su cabello, pero Naruto fue más rápido y tomo con su mano izquierda un mechón de su cabello.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante ese gesto, ahora estaban muy cerca.

Sintió la delicadeza con la que las hebras de cabello azulado se deslizaban entre sus dedos, y Naruto ahora se preguntaba: ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? Incluso ahora parecía inverosímil si tomaba en cuenta lo poco de pudor que le faltaba cuando se refería a invitar a Sakura a salir o incluso declarar su gusto por ella, ¿acaso se debiera a que este sentimiento fuera más fuerte?

Si. Estaba seguro de ello: Él estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? ¿Cómo romper el hielo?

.

.

—N-necesito salir un momento—

A pesar de su silenciosa plegaria por espacio, él no lo pensó dos veces en seguirla sigilosamente. La noche ya había caído, y el paisaje se mostraba acogedor. Luciérnagas eran las guías esa noche y la densa niebla era sobrecogedora. La observo tomar el sendero que llevaba hacia el pequeño lago, y vio como tomo asiento sobre una roca, sacando de su mochila nuevamente aquella bufanda y, ante su asombro, comenzando a tejer la zona que se había roto aquella noche que Toneri intentó llevársela.

Un rubor adorno sus mejillas y su corazón se hincho unos centímetros más de lo normal. La dedicación y amor presente en las facciones de ella era sobrecogedora, era la prueba que el necesitaba para descubrir que secreto encerraba el corazón de Hinata.

¨Porque yo…te amo¨ Como un fugaz rayo esas palabras dichas por ella durante la batalla con pain cruzaron su mente.

Ella lo amaba… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan lento?

Iba a salir de su escondite y confrontarla cuando su suave voz lo detuvo.

—Mi hermana menor está en peligro y yo…estoy aquí, haciendo esto. Soy una hermana mayor horrible ¿no? —

Dio un respingo ante la negatividad en sus palabras. —Eso no es verdad. Tú viniste a esta ciudad a salvarla.

—Si hubiera estado en casa en ese momento...

El dolor de ella le calaba en los huesos, no soportaría un segundo más siendo testigo de la tristeza y culpa que emanaban esos hermosos ojos. —Definitivamente salvaré a Hanabi. ¡No te preocupes!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por la sobre exaltación de él, pero finalmente sonrió al descubrir sus intenciones…él estaba tratando de reconfortarle: —Gracias. Realmente eres muy amable Naruto-kun.

¿Amable? Esa simple palabra le descoloco por completo y le tomo por desprevenido, sintió los nervios apoderarse de cada parte de su cuerpo.

—N-no, no es como si te amara y yo quisiera salvarla. Solo estoy seriamente preocupado por ella.

Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder y llevo una mano a su pecho, ¿Había escuchado bien?  
— ¿Q- Que has dicho?

Naruto sintió la sensación de haber hablado de más.

—E... estoy preocupado por Hanabi—Ya era muy tarde para mentir, podía verlo en su semblante, ella estaba muy segura de lo que había escuchado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarlo. Le había atrapado.

—... Antes de eso—pidió, cada vez más ansiosa por confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Él sintió pánico, pero al detenerse en sus ojos…en la sinceridad y esperanza que brillaban por sobre todo en sus orbes…no pudo evitarlo, sentía que debía ser sincero.

Pero…temía abrir su corazón, ¿Cuántas veces no sufrió de rechazos y malos tratos en la aldea? ¿Acaso Hinata seria esa persona a quien podría entregarle su corazón sin miedo a que lo pisoteara? ¿Cuánto dolería su rechazo?, pero… ¿cuán revitalizante seria ser correspondido por primera vez en su vida?

Eso no lo sabría si no lo intentaba. No había vuelta atrás a sus palabras, ese era su camino ninja: El camino que compartía con Hinata.

—Antes de eso... Hinata... Te amo—

Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, realmente ninguno de ellos esperaba ese impresionante giro de los acontecimientos. Dio dos pasos adelante, queriendo tocar su cabello y tomarla entre sus brazos, necesitando reafirmar sus palabras con cualquier tipo de contacto físico que su mismo cuerpo demandará.

Era natural, con Hinata todo salía de forma natural.

Estuvo a punto de perder la cordura ante el silencio de ella, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder. De inmediato se puso alerta y saco un kunai, colocándolo delante de él al divisar a Toneri justo al lado de Hinata. Rechino los dientes fuertemente cuando noto el cómo este rodeaba los hombros de ella con sus brazos, sosteniéndola con una posesividad que hacia alarde de que ella le perteneciese.

Definitivamente ella no le pertenecía.

.

.

Él se había llevado a Hinata.

Hinata lo había abandonado. ¿Lo había rechazado?

No, Sakura lo había dicho ¨Los sentimientos no cambian¨, Hinata lo amaba. ¡Tenía que amarlo o si no perdería ese fugaz rayo de esperanza que se asomó a su vida!

—Naruto, iremos a salvar a Hanabi y Hinata—No pudo evitarlo, sus compañeros notaron como el estrés lo domino de pies a cabeza ante solo la mención de ella, ante solo tener la noción de verla de frente a frente luego de su rechazó. — ¿Qué te sucede? Es difícil encontrarte con la chica que te ha botado, ¿huh? —Había dado en el blanco, y Naruto no tuvo palabras que añadir, se limitó a observarlo en silencio y un tanto apenado.

—Y pensar que estoy viendo a un Ninja tan fuerte como Naruto ser así de débil. Encontré tu debilidad—Sai sonrió divertido ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Naruto esquivo la inquisitiva mirada de todos sus compañeros de equipo, pero pronto retomo la decisión que comenzaba a fluir por sus venas nuevamente. No había tiempo que perder: Él lucharía, vaya que sí. ¡No se quedaría de brazos cruzados! ¡Lucharía por el amor de Hinata!

Simplemente ya no concebía una vida donde ella no formara parte de ella, él deseaba poder compartir lo que le restase de vida a su lado.

Aún no era tarde. ¡Aún no era tarde para darle una respuesta a los sentimientos de Hinata! ¡Y si hacía falta le demostraría que tan en serio hablaba! ¡Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**Nada novedozo ni emocionante en el one-shot y re-contra corto hehe Pero en fin, lo escribi la semana pasada mientras esperaba a entrar a clases. Esperaba hacerlo mas largo, pero...con la lluvia de spoilers que cayo el viernes ya todo lo que planee se esfumo de mi mente y me bloquee XD Decidí publicarlo y medio adaptarlo con unos cuantos spoilers que accidentalmente lei en facebook, si no tiene lógica con los otros spoilers es porque me negue rotundamente a leerlos T.T hahaha aunque ya no tiene sentido si ya me re-contra spolie en tumblr! No pude evitarlo! Ustedes pudieron resistirse? Yo hasta ahora he sido fuerte y no he visto esos vídeos de la confesión de naruto, me niego a verlos antes de que salga la película! (Dicen por ahi que hasta en julio del 2015 T.T Resistamos naruhina!)**

**Por cierto, me tiene indignada ahora la guerra de pairings canon! What?! NaruHina vs SasuSaku hahaha esto es lo ultimo de los colmos. Y pues...si me he topado con comentarios que me molestan de parte de SasuSakus que dicen que Hinata no merece la atencion que le estan dando, pero yo digo, NARUTO es el PROTAGONISTA, el merecía que su historia de amor se mostrara. Diosss...Hay que agradecer que hicieron una pelicula de amor y no pedir el desarrollo de CADA UNA de los pairings; Naruto es un shonen! -.- El mismo hecho de que The Last (Una pelicula de romance) exista es un milagro, porque por lo menos yo ni esperaba nada mas despues del contacto de manos en el manga 615 hahaha asi de pesimista era, y pues bueno, ahora que hay pelicula , ¿para que quejarse? Igual el NaruSaku no triunfo y ese es motivo suficiente que celebrar, ¿no les parece? :/**

**P.D: Ya leyeron la pequeña traduccion de un fragmento de la novela de The Last. Yo si! Y...Diossss! Parece Fanfiction!**

**P.D2: Se nos viene película y spin-offs el próximo año! Tal parece que Naruto todavía no termina! :´)**

**En fin, nos leemos! :D**

**10 de Diciembre del 2014**


End file.
